The Turks Flower
by AwesomeAery
Summary: Reno comes to terms for his love for Aerith
1. Prolouge

There was a young, but not too young, brunette girl who lived in Sector 5 Slums, that everyone knew by name, Aerith. She spent most of her days in the run down church in the middle of the Slums. That's were the only flowers in Midgar ever grew. Everyone knew her as the 'Flower Maiden' since she tended to the flowers in her church and she would sell them around the Slums. It was very easy to spot her down in the dingy grey part of the Slums, besides having the oh so obvious brown wicker that ever so gently dangled from her wrist, she also had on a bright pink dress that stopped a few inches after her knees, along with a bright pink bow tied her hair, that was given to her by an old lover...Zack.

Zack had left Aerith about two years ago, never to return again. The day it rained, was the day she knew he was never coming back to her, not coming back to Midgar. He was gone, away from her, away from everything. He was one with the Life Stream now, she could feel it. She knew long before that he wouldn't return when he stopped returning her letters, or answering her phone calls. But she knew that it was part of his job, being a SOLDIER, and she still let herself fall in love with him. Every time she touched her bow, the one he bought on their 'first date' or whenever she thought of him, her emerald hues swelled with tears and she would have a harsh pain in her chest. She missed him more and more each day.

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"Of course!"_

Aerith wasn't your average 'Flower Maiden', there was something special about her, and everyone knew it. A certain branch of Shin-Ra workers, known as the Turks, knew very much of her 'ability' to communicate with the Life Stream and they made it their job to capture her. She was the last survivor known to her kind ...the last Cetra, or Ancient. The 'special' thing about her, was that she had a direct connect with planet through the Life Stream, she drew her energy from the stream. That was the main reason President Rufus wanted the Turks to capture her and take her to Professor Hojo, for experiments. He wanted to use her for more Mako to run the city, which was killing the planet more and more each day. Soon enough, the planet would die.

She spent most of her time, when outside of her church, running from the Turks. They continuously chased after her, for hours on end if needed. But she always managed to find a way to escape them. They may work for Shin-Ra, but she knew the Slums just a bit better than they did. That made it much easier to escape them, all but the ponytail one. He constantly followed her, but she pretends that she never even noticed. Being chased by them for so long, made her paranoid, which caused her to use her peripherals a lot more. The blonde Turk always got on her nerves, she always had an attitude and was the meanest of them all. The tall dark bald Turk never really said much, but he was still very intimidating. The red headed Turk, was secretly her favorite, besides he was always the first to stop running after her, there was just something about him that Aerith seemed to like; really like. Everyday when she made her rounds, she always secretly wished the red head would take pony tail's position and follow her around. But it usually never happened.

The red headed Turk, Reno Sinclair, could easily be spotted with his long red hair that was normally pulled back into a ponytail and his electro rod at his side at all times. He's been apart of the Turks for as long as he could remember. When he put effort into it, he was very loyal to his fellow Turks, and whatever mission they were on. But there were the days where he wanted nothing to do with them, and he would find comfort in a local bar, or anywhere there was alcohol. That was his problem...alcohol. It was his escape from everything, from everyone. He loved being a Turk, it was all he knew, but when things became tough, he would run away. This is usually how it ended when he was ordered to chase the 'Flower Maiden'. She would always out run him, making him mad, so he would quit and go drink himself away.

_"A pro isn't someone who sacrifices themselves for a job. That's just a fool."_

But there was something about that girl in the Slums, which he just couldn't let go. Maybe it was her eyes, or her flowers, or maybe it was because he couldn't get the mission out of his head, even if he was drinking the day away. She constantly ran through his mind. He knew that he needed to capture her, but was it just for the mission? Or did he want to capture her for his own reasons? He never knew, but the thought always ran through his mind when he was drinking. It bothered him a bit, but he was also okay with it sometimes. But usually he would shrug it off, until he saw her on his mission again.


	2. The Chase

It was a typical day for Aerith. Get up, shower, get dressed, eat, and go to her church. Her brunette hair and her pink bow gently played in the slight breeze as she made her way to the church. Her emerald eyes scanning over every little movement watching out for other people, thanks for the Turks. The slightest noise would make her jump and ready to haul it out of there. But today seemed different, it was just quietly. Barely any of the children were out playing in the rubble, AVALANCHE wasn't out blowing things up, it was just, quiet. She didn't understand it, so she quickened her pace to the church.

"Finally. I'm here!" she said to herself as climbed the steps to her church.

Gently but with just enough force, she pushed open the giant heavy wooden doors, just enough so she can slip in and out when needed. She placed her wicker basket on the pew right in front her flower bed. Kneeling down in front of her flowers, she let out a small sigh and slowly reached her hand out and glided her fingers across the petals. A smile crept across her face as her memories of Zack flooded her mind. The day he fell through the roof and landed in her flower bed.

"_Horray!" she said as her she watched him open his eyes with a big friendly smile on her face_

_"Heaven?" he asked, confused on where he was at._

_"Not quiet. Church in the Slums." she replied, slightly giggling_

_"An Angel?" he asked, smiling up at her, still a bit confused_

_"No" she replied shaking her head. "I'm Aerith. You fell from the sky" she said as she pointed up to the hole in the roof._

_"So you saved me huh?" he stated, chuckling lightly._

_"No, not really, all I said was 'helloooo!" she said, laughing lightly_

_"Well I have to repay you somehow. How about a date?" he asked smiling at her_

Meanwhile, across town, Reno could be found slumped over a table in a bar. His ponytail laying in front of face, with beer in a hand, he blinked a few times as someone opened up the bar door, causing the dim light to go bright as day. With an empty hand, he shielded his eyes, sitting up straight and watching a familiar face walk through the door. The door quickly closed and his eyes had to adjust once again. He quickly glanced at his watch, that was hidden under his sleeves. 11:00am screamed in his face. "Its way to early to deal with his shit today" he thought to himself. Tseng, the leader of the Turks, took a seat right in front him.

"What do you want Tseng?" Reno asked groaning slightly.

"Reno! Get your ass to headquarters. NOW!" Tseng demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

Slightly rolling his eyes, Reno slumped back over the table. "Go away Tseng! I'm taking a personal day." he said, lifting his head up just enough to meet his boss's eyes.

Tseng stood up, brushing off his suit while turning for the door. "Fine, we will chase her without you then." his voice was emotionless. But that was Tseng for you. He never showed any emotion, towards anyone or anything.

Reno raised an eyebrow but did not say a word. He just took a quick gulp of his beer and laid back down. Listening to Tseng leave, he sat back up and rested his forehead into the palm of his hand. He knew he should go with them, but it was one of those days where not even she could get him out of this place. Not even if she walked through that door and pulled him out by his ponytail. But yet, he found himself throwing some gil down on the table and walking out the door. Shielding his eyes from the sun, giving his eyes some time to adjust to the light, he noticed Tseng leaning against the wall of the bar.

Tseng let out a little chuckle. "I knew you'd come. That's why I waited."

Reno looked at him. "Its not for her. I was about to fall asleep, so I left."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you call it. Anyways, she's been spotted in her church. Time to move."

Reno nodded his head and pulled out his electro rod. "I'm ready when you are...boss." he chuckled

With a nod of his head Tseng walked away. "You go get to her first. Rude and I will be there shortly. Elena is waiting for you already." he shouted back at Reno.

Reno smirked and ran off towards the Sector 5 Slums. His thoughts racing of what he really wanted to do, chase her, or leave her alone. But if all the other Turks were going to be there, he needed to be loyal to his job. Chasing her was the only way to for him to do that. He knew he'd give up anyways, and after he gave up everyone else usually followed his footsteps. Unless Elena was in one of her moods, then she wouldn't let the others drop out. He shrugged off the thought when the church came into his eye sight, along with a blonde woman standing on the side of the church.

Looking at the church, making sure Aerith didn't see him as he made his way to the side to meet Elena he quickly ran over to the blonde. "She is upset." He thought to himself. "Tseng probably told her where I was, or she could smell it on me." he thought more. She just looked at him and shook her head. He knew she was upset when she never spoke to him. No yelling, no screaming, no words period, oh yeah she was upset with him. But he didn't care. At least he came right? And that's all that mattered in his eyes. He just acted like she was no longer there and leaned his back up against the church wall, lighting up a cigarette, waiting for the others to show up. Half way through his cigarette they finally showed up. He threw it down on the ground and smothered it with his shoe as he pushed himself off the side of the church.

Nodding his head he greeted Rude and Tseng, as they nodded in return. Without using words, Tseng and Elena told everyone where to enter the church from, using hand movements. They all nodded and ran off to their positions. Rude had the front of the church, Elena and the hole in the room, Tseng was to come in behind Rude after everyone else had entered, and Reno's spot was the very back of the church, behind the flowers were there was little light. His favorite spot at the moment since he had just left the bar. Light was against him at the moment. They were all supposed to wait about 30 seconds after reaching their positions before they busted in on her.

Aerith was now lying in her flower bed with tear stained cheeks. The memories of Zack and her still flooding through her mind. Today he seemed to be stuck in her head for some reason, but she didn't mind. It was nice to have him around every now and then, even if they were only just memories. They still meant to something to her, and that's all that mattered. She gently stood up, brushing herself off when a sudden burst of light came through the front of her church. She quickly looked up at the door and saw a tall dark, shadowy figure standing there, then she heard a thud from behind her, the blonde Turk. "Great, we are going to go through this, this early?" she thought aloud as she darted for the back of the church.

With Reno in the shadows she didn't even see him, nor did he try to stop her. She quickly ran up the back wooden steps and gracefully, but quickly, she ran across the beams with the blonde right on her tail and the big dark one right behind the blonde. Tseng watched where the girl was running and quickly ran around the backside of the church, watching their movements, as Reno just stayed in the Shadows. He was going to get her alone today. He was going to figure this out once and for all, he was tired of wondering. It was all going to come out today, so he rested his electro rod against the wall and lit up a new cigarette and just listened to the chase as it went on.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone for ONE day?! Like seriously!?" Aerith screamed back at them as she reached the roof of her church, still running.

"Can't you just give up already? We don't like this anymore than you do!" Elena shouted back at her, hot on her tail.

Aerith just shook her head as she took a leap of faith off the roof of the church and off towards the Seventh Heaven Bar. She knew they wouldn't jump after her, and even if they did, there were tons of hiding places on the way to the bar. They would never catch up to her. Just to make sure, she kept her quick pace of running but hid in the train graveyard in an abandon train cart. Attempting to catch her breath, but to stay quiet at the same time, she placed her hand over her mouth so she should be quiet and listen for voices or any on coming footsteps.

"Shit!" Rude yelled as he came to stop at the edge of the roof, watching her get away. "I'm not jumping down!"

Elena shook her head and walked back to the hole in roof. "We'll get her later today. Trust me. She can't run forever." was her last statement before jumping into the church.

Tseng stood up on the roof, watching her run towards a different Sector. Maybe Elena was right, they could get her today, but he was tired already. "Hopefully we do get her." he mumbled to himself. He was tired of chasing her, which is why he usually just followed her around the Sector. It was easier, and he learned her every move that way, which made his job a lot easier. Which is why he left the chasing up to the others. He kept his eyes off at the distance, searching for a pink dot that would resemble her, but she was far from some sight, so he turned and walked away to catch up with the others.


End file.
